IzuMina Week 2019
by darkfire1220
Summary: A sequel to the 2018 IzuMina Week series, hosted by QuirkQuartz on tumblr! Prompts include first kiss, beach, Quirk swap, Space AU, personality swap, movie night, and camping! Enjoy the shenanigans of this colorful rare pair, and their endless fluff capacity!
1. Moment (First Kiss)

_Chapter One: Moment (First Kiss)_

Izuku watched Mina cautiously as the girl shot him a mischievous grin. She'd come over to his room to study for their upcoming exam, but now they were taking a quick break to let their brains recharge. Looking for a way to make their study session more "fun", Mina had asked Izuku, quite simply, if he was ticklish.

"I don't think so," he answered, trying to dissuade the idea that was no doubt cooking in her mind. It didn't deter her in the slightest, if the widening of her grin told him anything.

"Well now I've _gotta_ find out," Mina snickered, wriggling her fingers in the air playfully.

Izuku took a step back so that his bed was just behind him. She was blocking the door, and thus his only means of escape. "Th-that's not necessary…"

"Don't you wanna know? For science?" She teased gleefully as she slowly closed the gap between them. "What if you meet a villain with a Tickling Quirk? If you know you aren't ticklish, you won't have to worry about them at all!"

He paused at that, his brain automatically considering the possibility. Mina saw his eyes glaze in that way they did when he was thinking hard and seized her opportunity.

Izuku yelped as a pink blur tackled him onto his bed and then her fingers were at his stomach and he was screeching, writhing to escape. Mina laughed, realizing that he was, in fact, extremely ticklish just as she'd hoped.

"M-M-Mina!" Izuku shrieked, scrabbling to get away from her fingers. "St-stop! I-i-it—!"

He was starting to laugh from the sensation, though he was still half screaming as he tried to get away. Mina cackled and sat on him as she redoubled her efforts to make him laugh harder, unwilling to let him escape. "Not on your life! Laugh! Laugh, I say!"

Izuku couldn't breathe as his chest heaved for air, even as Mina's fingers relentlessly sought out new places to try and tickle him. Fearing that he might actually pass out, he made a last ditch effort to escape and grabbed her wrists, then heaved up and flipped them over.

Mina squealed as Izuku ended up on top and after taking a second to catch his breath, he regarded the pink teenager and found her grin to be utterly unapologetic for torturing him.

And maybe he was a little delirious from the lack of oxygen, but he boldly decided the best payback was to get even.

One of his hands pinned her wrists above her head and the other rushed down to her own stomach to tickle her furiously. Mina shrieked with laughter and wriggled, kicking and flailing to get away, but to no avail. Izuku grinned and started to laugh again as he found a particularly sensitive spot just under her ribs that had the girl almost screaming.

"I GIIIIVE!" Mina surrendered, still trying to get away as Izuku momentarily let up the pressure. She gasped to regain her breath with the brief respite. "You…you win!"

"You're not gonna tickle me again?" Izuku asked, still breathing heavy and grinning. He felt light and playful.

"Only if it's for science," she teased, then shrieked as he started to tickle to again. "I'm kidding! Kidding! No more!"

Izuku felt pleasantly warm as he released her hands and giggled with her. They both took a minute to just breathe, recovering the lost oxygen. The excitement faded before too long, but not the undercurrent of energy rushing through his veins.

His eyes were fixed on Mina. Her rucked up t-shirt, still disarrayed from him tickling her stomach. The simple bellybutton piercing he'd never seen before. She'd gotten it with Kyoka a while back. The flush of her cheeks, the prettiest shade of lilac he'd ever seen.

Mina looked back up at him with glowing amber eyes, further emphasized by her dark sclera. She was still grinning, her face flushed and the heaves of her chest gradually settling down as she caught her breath.

Their eyes met and the undercurrent of energy surged.

It was a silent tension, something between anticipation and nervousness. Still smiling, Mina bit her bottom lip playfully. Izuku felt warmth blossom over his face at the sight. The boldness he felt hadn't yet faded away. He leaned a little closer to her.

The warmth between them rapidly grew into a tropical heat. He was keenly aware of her body so close to his own, but he was already hovering over her by the time he felt any sense of hesitation. There was a silent moment between them as he watched Mina's eyes, now so close that he could see the tiniest details of gold flecks, go heavy with anticipation. Their smiles faded somewhat when they were just inches apart, unconsciously knowing what was coming.

Izuku grasped the last of his boldness, leaned heavily on one of his arms, and moved to close the last of the distance, and then all he knew was the warm softness of her lips.

It was awkward at first—the angle he'd chosen wasn't exactly ideal, but they were both too enraptured to really care at the moment. He felt Mina hum against him, the vibration sending electricity through his skin. One of her hands rose to tangle her fingers into his curly hair and she squeezed a little too tightly. Unsure of where to put his spare hand, he ended up wrapping it around her waist and pulling her torso flush against his. Mina gasped and accidentally tugged on his hair again, this time making him yelp.

Realizing she was causing him pain, Mina let him go and the moment was over.

Izuku pulled back and fell away from her to flop onto the bed, his eyes wide and a little shocked as he regained his breath. So that was what all the fuss was about.

Mina started to laugh and his head jerked over to look at her. Every inch of skin he could see on her was flushed lilac, but Izuku was pretty sure that in fairness, he probably looked like a tomato. He felt far, far too hot at the moment.

"Uh," was all he could manage as he tried to speak. Mina only laughed harder at his reaction and twisted her head to look at him. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Not bad, for such a huge nerd," she teased.

Izuku felt the heat of his skin surge and any boldness dissipated completely. He slapped his hands over his face and groaned into them. Was he sweating? God, he was sweating. That couldn't have looked gross at all.

"S-sorry," he whined, his voice muffled against his palms. "I-I don't kn-know why I…"

"Don't apologize," she chastised him playfully. Izuku felt her shift on the bed beside him, but he didn't dare uncover his face. "It was cute."

_Cute?_ He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but that didn't exactly feel like a boost to his confidence.

"Hey," Mina's voice became a little softer, and then he felt two soft hands grasp his wrists to pull them away from his face. Izuku let her, but refused to look directly at the girl who was now leaning over him. "Look at me?"

Izuku reluctantly did as she asked after a few seconds and found himself staring up at Mina's face, shadowed with the ceiling light above her. She had a small smile on her face as she regarded him. "I wanna kiss _you_ this time. That okay?"

Izuku felt his face flush more and jerkily nodded before he could think. Mina's eyes glimmered with amusement as she leaned down, her hands framing his face until she had her lips pressed to his once again. It was still a little awkward, but…

But knowing that _she_ wanted to kiss _him_ just as much as _he_ had wanted to kiss _her_…made him feel better about the whole thing. Mina pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, the broad smile returning to her face as she giggled. He laughed with her, still nervous, but excited to see what would happen from here on out.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's late, but I really wanted to write another series for IzuMina week just like I did last year! I'll try to get all the chapters out as soon as possible, so enjoy! More to come!**


	2. Coral Pink (Beach)

_Chapter Two: Coral Pink (Beach)_

Izuku took another sip from his fruity drink as the boat drove them out to the reef for snorkeling. Next to him, Mina was leaning over the side to watch the water pass by, her excitement evident from the massive smile on her face.

They'd finally graduated from U.A and as a graduation present, his mother and All Might had gotten him and his girlfriend tickets for a cruise in the tropics. Currently, their ship was docked at an island that offered tourists a chance to swim amidst the coral reefs in surrounding the tiny landmass.

They had decided to check out one of the more secluded reefs to avoid dealing with the mass of people on the beaches. It was a bit pricey, but Izuku had saved up a fair bit of money in the months leading up to this cruise and he wanted to spoil Mina and have some fun.

It was literally just them and the boat guide. He could see two other boats in the reef as well, but they were each a fair distance away from the others.

Finally, the boat came to a stop and the guide passed them a pair of snorkels. "The water's above twelve feet deep, give or take. Avoid standing on the sand if you dive—stingrays like to bury themselves and you'll never see them until you take them by surprise. Don't touch the corals with your hands, and don't worry about sharks. The only ones around here are small and they aren't interested in people in the slightest."

"What about jellyfish?" Izuku asked, more curious than nervous.

"They prefer the more open waters on the other side of the island. We don't see them here very often unless a turtle has carried one here for a snack," the guide chuckled. "Don't wander too far away or swim out of the reef. If you get tired, come back to the boat. I've got drinks and food ready. You guys have two hours to explore, so have fun."

Mina already had the mask strapped to her face and she grinned at Izuku eagerly. "C'mon Izu, let's go already!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, grabbing his mask as Mina stood up and jumped into the water with a shriek of excitement. Once he was ready, he slipped over the side of the boat and into the reef with more calm than his hyperactive girlfriend.

The ocean felt pleasantly cool, but in reality it was quite warm—it just felt cool because the outside air was swelteringly hot. Izuku dipped his head below the surface of the clear water and looked around for the first time.

Color surrounded him. The corals practically glowed with life against the soft blue background of their ocean home. Vibrant yellows, greens, and reds were the most prominent amongst the corals, but they were given further life by the masses of fish swimming through their underwater cities.

A school of triggerfish passed by the boat lazily as he watched, only to be distracted by a gentle tug on his arm. Izuku looked away from the fish to spot Mina swimming in front of him. She pointed down a natural corridor further into the reef and gestured for him to follow. Nodding, Izuku followed her.

He was clad in simple green and black trunks, but Mina drew his attention away from the reef for a few moments. She wore a frilly white bikini that was perfectly suited for the weather and for swimming, but _gods_ it was such a distraction on her.

She was as colorful and vibrant as the corals surrounding them. Here, in the reef, she looked so incredibly beautiful that he could hardly stand it. She wore her own tint of coral pink on her skin, making her look as though she were born for this place. Her natural beauty only enhanced his attraction for her, and Izuku's mind wandered quite a bit before he finally got a grip on himself.

Not now. Later. That line of thought wasn't helping, he mentally scolded himself.

Putting aside his less-than-decent thoughts for the time being, Izuku watched as a small school of fish passed right by them, uncaring of the humans in their underwater city. Mina reached out to try and touch one, but the fish she chose decided that was close enough and sped up a bit to avoid her. Even underwater, Izuku could see her pouting and he smiled.

They surfaced for a moment to get a breath of air, and then they were swimming down again. There was a turtle relaxing on a coral that was shaped like a bowl, and it only cracked open an eye to regard them for a moment before closing that eye and returning to its rest. Mina pointed again and Izuku followed her gaze to a small, pink anemone with a few clown fishes residing inside of it.

The two of them swam closer, but stayed far enough back to avoid any risk of touching the stinging tendrils. But after a moment, Mina found herself face-to-face with a curious and probably confused clown fish.

It clearly had seen Mina's pink hair flowing in the water and confused it for another anemone, because the clown fish swam up to inspect her hair for a few seconds before literally diving in. Mina jolted in surprise, but Izuku grabbed her arm and shook his head, his smile begging her to remain still for a second. He unwrapped the underwater camera he'd brought along from his wrist and aimed it at her.

The clown fish appeared to be perplexed by the unusually soft, pink hair it had chosen for its temporary home. Its little body swam through Mina's hair and it occasionally bumped into her horns and seemed to stare at them, as though not quite sure what to make of the obstructions. Izuku took several pictures and recorded a short video, when the clown fish decided it didn't care for the oddness of the "anemone" and just settled into Mina's hair without a care in the world.

He felt a little bad that he had to chase the tiny fish away so that they could breathe, but he rather preferred his girlfriend get some oxygen before they explored further.

Once the clown fish had fled back to its original home, the two of them surfaced and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Did that really just happen?!" Mina demanded, practically squealing. "Tell me you got pictures!"

"Pics and a video," he promised, laughing himself. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Cuter than me?" Mina pouted, but she was clearly just messing with him from the little grin on her face.

Izuku smiled back and swam close enough to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him so he could plant a little smooch on her lips. "Nothing is cuter than you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she giggled teasingly into their kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Round two, five to go! Also, Mina's hair underwater is literally just screaming for a clown fish to swim in and make itself at home. Fight me.**


	3. Switcheroo (Quirk Swap)

_Chapter Three: Switcheroo (Quirk Swap)_

Mina knocked on the door to Izuku's room, pausing for a moment at the sight of the pale skin of her arm. That was just weird to see.

"Hey, Izu? You doing okay?"

"U-uh…I think so…right now, anyways," was the nervous response.

She bit her lip hesitantly. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure…"

Mina twisted the door handle and peered into the room, sighing at what she saw.

A pink-skinned Izuku was sitting on a towel in the middle of his room, wearing just a pair of swim trunks. Around him were the remains of a couple of t-shirts he'd obviously tried and failed to put on without melting them.

Oh boy.

Green eyes framed by black sclera looked up at her pleadingly. "I can't control it."

"Gathered that, funnily enough," Mina replied, closing the door behind her. It was just as bizarre for Izuku to see her with pale skin and amber eyes (minus the black sclera) as it was for her to see him with her body's typical colors. And she could tell he was struggling with control of _her_ Quirk, just as she had struggled when it first manifested in Mina during her childhood.

His upper body still looked kind of slick with the acid, but it had dried off, mostly. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of melted fabric. It wasn't too bad, but it was strong enough to be noticeable.

"How long was this supposed to last?" Mina asked.

"Should be gone in a few hours," Izuku muttered. "That villain's Quirk was pretty weak, but the effect was enough to really confuse us."

Mina groaned and held up one of her hands, regarding it with a frown. "I still don't get why I can't use your Quirk. I don't feel anything."

Izuku just shrugged, mentally thanking whatever gods there were that Mina had just been given the base form on One for All and not the mass of collected power he struggled to control. Dodged a bullet there.

"My Quirk's kind of weird," Izuku told her helplessly. "I mean, I didn't manifest it until I was almost out of middle school, y'know?"

"True," Mina admitted, dropped her hand to set it on her hip. She regarded Izuku and decided the situation was entirely too serious for her liking. This called for humor.

Izuku blinked back at her as she seemed to study him intently for several seconds. "Wh-what?"

"I was just thinking," she began, the smirk on her face widening as Izuku cringed. He knew that tone of voice far too well. Mina offered a cheery smile and pointed at him. "If this if what our kid would look like, then I better make you mine before the other girls get the same idea."

Izuku's face turned a shade of lilac that even Mina had never seen before and she cackled as he started to sputter in shock. Ah yes, she could always rely on him to make her laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Three down! I rushed this one, honestly. Couldn't think of a good one-shot for this prompt, but I gave it my best to be simple and fun! Next prompt will be out right after this one, and it's a lot longer! Look forward to it!**


	4. Little Star (Space AU)

_Chapter Four: Little Star (Space AU)_

Izuku sat in complete silence as he looked out the bubble-shaped window and into the cosmic fields. The floor was chilly against his bare feet, but he was used to the cold of space travel. He'd been used to it for well over seventy years now.

Had it really been that long since he'd been forced to flee from the ruins of his home world? Sometimes it was a wonder for him to look back and remember that he was over a hundred years old. By the standards of his people, he was still so young. Well, what was left of his people.

Despite his age, Izuku looked like a young man in his twenties. Perks of being immortal, he thought dryly.

Of course, the cons of being immortal included your five-thousand-year-old monster of a great uncle—the Imperial King—hunting you and your little band of renegades until you served him or died.

His eyes lingered from one star to another as he swept his gaze over them like he would a hill of flowers on his home world. He felt a pang of homesickness at the thought of that, but he pushed it down. It wasn't safe there anymore.

Well, honestly they weren't safe anywhere. The stolen Andromedan Cruiser they were traveling in, the _Ninth Star_, was the crew's only safe refuge.

It was a crew comprised of a mix of criminals, runaways, and a few of Izuku's surviving friends from his home world. They were a quirky bunch and a few of them probably got a bit overexcited when it came to raiding Imperial Outposts for supplies, but they were his most trusted allies.

The sound of sheets moving behind him reminded Izuku that the ship carried someone else, far outside the norm of _Ninth Star's_ usual crew.

"Can't sleep?" A soft, sleepy voice broke the silence. Izuku glanced back as the apparently young woman shifted her legs over the side of their bed to stand up. His gaze caught her shiver when her feet touched the cold floor, but she didn't voice her discomfort. Amber eyes glowed against black sclera, and stood out even in the gloom of their bedroom.

"We're gonna need to hit another outpost soon," he said as she made her way over to him. Izuku tried not to focus on the sway of her hips, or how good his shirt looked on her. The pink skin of her long legs was distracting enough, but he stomped down his mind's wanderings for the moment. He was being serious.

"I know," Mina sighed, sitting next to him and leaning bodily into her lover. She was careful to avoid poking him with the two small horns on her head. "We really need to get more ammunition for the ship. It'll be safer to take the armor out from a distance than go in on foot."

He didn't voice his worry that an Imperial Base containing any relevant ammunition would be heavily guarded. The risk would be higher, for sure. She knew that, too.

And she knew that he would not risk her safety for extra bullets.

Mina was one of the last Xenosians in the galaxy. Her race had been almost wiped out by All for One's most loyal servant, Gigantomachia. The Planet Breaker had all but driven her species to extinction.

She was the last of her planet's royal bloodline, a Princess with no people left to keep safe. And she had been given no chance to seek out any survivors—Gigantomachia had seen to that. He'd been hunting her relentlessly ever since she escaped her ruined home world and joined the crew of the _Ninth Star_.

Izuku had been the only thing keeping Gigantomachia from capturing and killing her. His very presence was enough to give the Planet Breaker a sense of caution.

Izuku's race was endangered just as Mina's. Once a mighty people, brought low by one of their own—All for One. Izuku's abilities made him horrifically powerful, even as All for One hunted him down in a quest to bring Izuku to his side.

But Izuku had a few members of his own race here on the ship. Just a handful he'd escaped the planet with. Mina was on her own even here. For all they knew, she could very well be the last of her species. Gigantomachia had been ruthlessly thorough about hunting down and eliminating any surviving cells of Xenosians.

They were survivors. Fragments of their respective races.

And somewhere amidst their many escapades, vicious fights, and close calls of the last fifty years, they'd grown to love one another so very much.

Izuku gathered Mina into his arms and pulled her onto his lap, pressing his nose into her curly hair. It was starting to get long again. He'd ask if she wanted a trim tomorrow, when they were more awake.

Mina hummed into his embrace and nuzzled closer, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. Her thumb stroked his freckles absently as she too, turned her gaze to the field of stars. The ship was concealed beneath the shadow of a giant planetary ice ring. Silver-blue diamond dust seemed to hover above the stars that were far and away from them.

Izuku kissed her forehead to get her attention. "Hey…about..about the other day…I mean—do you know if…?"

Mina was quiet for several minutes. Izuku didn't want to push the topic—he was terrified of it, but he was more terrified of flying them into a battle zone while she wasn't at one-hundred percent. Oh, she could kick ass and take names like the best of them, but recently she'd become somewhat ill, and her symptoms had festered a suspicion in Izuku's mind.

They needed supplies and specifically ammunition, but ammunition be damned if it meant putting her at risk when—

"I'm pregnant," she murmured. Her voice shook with an undercurrent of overwhelming happiness and utter horror. Mina's hand grasped his and clenched it tightly. He squeezed back and buried his face into her neck.

It should have been a moment to sweep her off her feet, to spin around and laugh with her like in those cheesy romance novels Momo was so fond of. It wasn't.

This wasn't a life for a child and they knew it. Not to mention of Gigantomachia ever found out, he'd redouble the efforts to capture Mina and murder her and their unborn baby. Or worse, All for One himself would seek them out. The baby's father was Izuku, after all. If it were to inherit his devastating power…

"I can't give it up," Mina told him, her voice shaking. Izuku nodded into her neck, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. Both of their races had incredibly low conception rates. They were both immortal, but they did not bear offspring often. He could scarcely believe she'd conceived at all, given that they'd been lovers for just twenty years now.

To take this child away from Mina—when she could very well not conceive again for decades or longer—would be the cruelest of fates.

Assuming this child even survived to be born. If they didn't find a hiding place soon where Mina could carry the baby in safety until she gave birth…

Izuku felt her tears falling onto his skin and he squeezed her tightly. "I'm calling Katsuki tomorrow. If we can hide on one of the planets he controls…"

Mina stiffened at the mention of the vicious, spacefaring pirate. Katsuki—better known as Ground Zero—was not known for his diplomacy skills, and he'd fought Izuku before. That had ended badly for both of them, even if Izuku had earned his grudging respect.

He still bore the scars of that encounter. Mina dreaded the thought of Izuku having to fight that man again.

"I am not going to let us lose this," one of Izuku's shaking hands fell to her tummy, where her womb would no doubt grow months from not. "I'm keeping you safe."

"He could kill you," she breathed. Mina knew Izuku was strong, but Katsuki had almost single-handedly blown up a moon with his terrifying abilities the last time they'd gotten into a fight. He was one of the few beings capable of not just wounding, but outright killing Izuku. That was terrifying in itself.

Her sense of horror was growing as she realized Izuku would not hesitate to challenge Katsuki if that was what it took to find a refuge safe enough for her.

If she lost him now, she would not be able to go on.

"He won't," Izuku promised her. "He's a jackass, but we've come to…an understanding. Sort of. Maybe it'll come to a fight, but nothing as dramatic as Gamma-Two. It'll be fine."

Mina squeezed her eyes shut. His mind was made up, but she knew that for all her fears he was right. Neither All for One or Gigantomachia would expect them to hide with one of Izuku's worst rivals.

They'd be safe on one of Katsuki's wild planets for at least a year if he succeeded. Enough time for Mina to give birth and recover from the ordeal.

And then they'd start running again, (this time with a baby to care for) until they found a way to topple All for One's Empire or were killed themselves.

Or maybe, just maybe, they found a place to hide forever from his clutches.

Izuku gently lifted her chin to plant a firm, but soft kiss on her lips. Mina let out a throaty hum at the contact and allowed herself to relax and melt into his affection. She loved him. She loved him so much it hurt. Even now, with the terrifying and joyful knowledge that there was a new life growing inside of her, she didn't doubt for a moment that she loved him. That he loved her and their unborn child unconditionally and without regrets.

The kiss ended a few moments later and they leaned their heads against one another, eyes closed and silent, but saying far more than they could ever voice with words. Their hands intertwined and a calm fell over the lovers, and with that calm, their happiness caused them to laugh in a mess of quiet giggles.

The stars glistened back, reflecting the joy the two spacefaring runaways felt in that moment. Soon, they would find their lives orbiting the little star growing safely in Mina's womb.

And somehow, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Halfway there, yay! I'll try to get the last three chapters out before this week is up! Look forward to them!**


	5. Vibrant Green (Personality Swap)

_Chapter Five: Vibrant Green (Personality Swap)_

Mina puffed up her cheek in annoyance and looked out her window. She couldn't focus on her homework to save her life and it was all because of _him_.

"Him" being Izuku Midoriya. Class 1-A's resident ball of bright green energy, break-dance extraordinaire, and lover of all things exciting. He was too energetic for his own good, (which had resulted in the dummy breaking his bones multiple times thanks to that ridiculously powerful Quirk of his) friendly to the extreme, and absolutely impossible to dislike.

Unless you were Katsuki, but Katsuki disliked most things, so he didn't really count.

Mina's problem was quite the opposite of Katsuki's, actually. She liked Izuku a bit _too_ much. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it was affecting her studies at the moment, and that annoyed her. They had a test coming up and even though her grades were amongst the top three in the class, she wanted to make sure she did well.

It had been easier to focus on her studies when her mind wasn't rampant with thoughts of curly green hair, vibrant emerald eyes, and a huge smile that could light up the world.

Her cheeks flushed lilac and she took a moment to sigh and fan her face. Maybe she just needed a study break. Yes, that might help. Overloading her brain wouldn't help her improve. Perhaps a snack and a drink?

Mina left her desk and headed downstairs in an oversized t-shirt, basketball shorts, and a pair of slippers. It was late at night anyways, so none of her gal friends would remind her that she needed to go shopping with them for clothes that actually fit her well. Mina was thankful for them, but she liked her oversized, baggy clothes.

Mina stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the fridge, offering a quick greeting to the few people still downstairs. Denki was playing video games with Minoru and she resisted the urge to sigh. Minoru's grades weren't bad, (somehow) but Denki really needed to study. The guy was ranked last in their class because of this stuff exactly.

Maybe she could ask Tenya if it was possible to confiscate the guy's game consoles for his own good…

After pulling out the gallon of milk from the fridge, Mina closed the door. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the mess of green hair standing at the fridge right beside her at first.

"Hey, Mina!"

Mina jumped and shrieked, almost throwing the gallon of milk into the air from her surprise. She managed to scramble back and set the carton on the counter as she spun to face the perpetrator behind her shock. "I-I-Izuku! H-Hi!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out there!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up as if to placate her. "Sorry, I guess I spooked ya, huh?"

"A bit, yeah," she replied, taking a breath to get herself under control. She looked at him and absorbed his appearance for a moment. Green hair as messy as ever, eyes and lips smiling at her as per usual, a tank-top that showed off parts of his _collarbone_ and his _arms_ and _oh no_.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Izuku blinked at her. "Oh, I wanted a glass of milk. Just waiting on you."

"Oh," Mina flushed, feeling heat swell over her face as she realized she was holding the milk hostage. She raced to get a cup, fumbling with it and sending the thing airborne in her scramble. Izuku reached out and caught it before it could hit the ground and offered it to her, his grin cheeky.

"Here ya go."

Mina couldn't bring herself to speak as she accepted the cup, trying to hide her lilac cheeks as best she could. Izuku was quiet for a second as he waited on her, giving the girl time to recover a bit.

Once she poured her glass and Izuku had filled his own, he put the gallon of milk back up and leaned against the counter. "So what's up? I thought you went upstairs ages ago to study."

"I-I did, but I needed a break," Mina replied quietly, sipping from her cup.

Izuku hummed and took a drink as well. "I get that. It's hard stuff."

Mina glanced at him. "What about you? Have you gotten any studying done for the test?"

The boy froze and his smile became a bit nervous. "Ehehehe…uh, a bit?"

She wasn't buying it and frowned. "Izuku, you really should study more. You do good in the Heroics Class, but your grades…"

"Yeah, I know," he admitted, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Just, I don't know. It's hard for me to focus on paperwork, y'know? I like being able to move and studying at my desk is just…well, boring."

"It's still important, even if it's boring," she insisted.

He nodded and fell silent for a second, then his eyes lit up and he looked at her fully. "Hey, how about you help me study?"

Mina felt her heart stutter at the sight of his wide smile. The one being directed at her. "Uh?"

Izuku snorted with laughter and nudged her arm playfully. "Help me study! Maybe I just need a study buddy that can keep me focused! No offense to Yaomomo, but she's always jumping from one of us to the other in her study sessions. Maybe I just need a one-on-one study session with our resident Alien Queen!"

Mina blushed furiously. "Uh-uhm, I uh…um…sure?"

"Yay!" Izuku pumped his fist and jumped up and down for a second. "You're the best, Mina! I'll go get my stuff and meet you at your room, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Mina managed weakly, watching as the ball of green energy flew to the elevator and disappeared.

…what did she just agree to, again?

* * *

As it turned out, Izuku wasn't bad at studying. Mina realized quickly that the boy was really smart, (of course he was, he'd gotten into U.A) he just had a bit of trouble focusing on certain topics on his own. He was a quick learner, just one that needed to be pointed in the right direction.

They finished their homework faster than Mina could have hoped for given Izuku's academic track record and she clapped her hands together, smiling. "All done! Great job!"

"Fiiiiinally!" Izuku moaned, going slack in his chair and letting his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling. "My brain hurts…"

"You did really well!" Mina encouraged him, looking at the practice problems they'd gone through. He'd only missed a couple of them, and those were the really hard ones that gave even Mina a run for her money. But he'd passed the mock quizzes easily. "You'll be ready for the test in no time!"

"Well, I had a great teacher," Izuku managed a tired smile. Mina was a bit more comfortable with him at the moment, enough to smile back and nod.

"We can do this more often if you want," she offered. "Maybe we can get you into better studying habits. It'll definitely help your standing with Mr. Aizawa and if you can improve academically, you'll have a much higher chance of being recognized by heroes looking to bring you into their offices for internships and—"

"Slow down," Izuku nudged her arm, jolting her out of the mumble storm. He chuckled a bit. "It's cute, but I can't process that much stuff right now."

Mina flushed and hid her face in her hands. "S-sorry!"

"Don't be," he told her, sitting up straight to face her. "I like that part of you. It's adorable."

She flushed a deeper shade of lilac and whined. "I-it's r-really not…"

"Yes, it is," Izuku stretched one arm over his shoulder and stretched. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm gonna sleep for a week."

"R-right," she mumbled, standing up with him to walk him to the door while he gathered his things. Mina took a deep breath to calm down and managed to compose herself enough to offer a little smile when he stopped just outside of her room. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Izuku grinned, shrugging his backpack over one shoulder. He suddenly paused, looking at her with something she couldn't quite place. "I need to thank you for helping me out."

Mina waved her hands at him. "Oh no, it's fine! I don't mind helping…"

Her breath caught as he stepped closer to her, slipping one arm around her waist until they were face-to-face. Mina's eyes went wide as she found herself close enough to count the mess of freckles over his cheeks.

"…you…" Mina finished in a tiny whisper. Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid it was gonna burst from her chest. He was _so close_. Viridian green eyes looked back at her and she was afraid she'd get lost in them until he leaned in that tiny bit more and pressed his lips to hers.

Her mind went blank, unable to really register that Izuku was kissing her. It was slow and simple, nothing like the boy's uncontrollable energy, but she felt a current at their point of contact. He was shivering and she shivered as well, realizing that he was restraining himself. She could feel it in the way that his arm tightened and loosened around her waist, as though he were bubbling with passion, but was making an effort to control it and keep himself from overwhelming her.

As quickly as it began, he pulled back and Mina could do nothing but stare at him, frozen as her face burned a shade of lilac that had Izuku biting his lip. He looked a bit nervous, but slowly, he let go of her and stepped back.

He smiled again, and it was shy in a way she'd never seen before. His freckles glowed beneath a faint glow of red on his cheeks. "So…same time tomorrow?"

"Y…yes…" she breathed out, leaning against the door frame for support. Izuku flashed her one more smile before he turned away to get to the elevator. Mina managed to step back into her room and closed the door.

The room was silent for all of ten seconds before she exploded.

"Ahhhh!" Mina shrieked, jumping onto her bed and burying her blazing face into her pillow. She hugged it to her cheeks and rolled around, unable to contain herself. "He did that! He kissed me! I kissed him! I kissed him back! What do I do?! Help!"

Unbeknownst to her, Izuku could still hear her even as the elevator doors closed and he grinned happily. That sweet, nerdy girl had been occupying his mind for a while now. He was glad that he'd finally worked up the courage to actually kiss her. If her reaction was anything to go by, she definitely liked him back, too.

He leaned against the elevator wall, humming a happy tune. He wasn't as sleepy anymore from studying so hard, and he doubted he'd be getting much sleep at all tonight. Izuku would be thinking about their kiss for a long time.

He really hoped she would be thinking about it, too. Because he really, really wanted to kiss her again during their next study session.

* * *

**A/N: This one was actually surprisingly difficult for me. I'm not sure why. Anyways, just two more chapters left! Look forward to them!**


	6. Spooked (Movie Night)

_Chapter Six: Spooked (Movie Night)_

Why did he agree to this again? This sucked. He wasn't a fan.

Oh, right. He'd lost a bet with his girlfriend and she was making him sit through an entire horror movie. That's why he was doing this.

Izuku covered his eyes and plugged his thumbs into his ears, just praying for the scene to end already. It was so quiet, but he knew the silence was just building up for a jump-scare.

The lack of noise was so acute, he was sure he'd hear the victim screaming loud and clear even with his ears plugged up. God, this was the _worst_. Why did Mina _like_ this? How did _anybody_ like this? Why would anybody _willingly_ _subject themselves_ to this?

Katsuki would've called him a little bitch, but Izuku didn't give a blue fuck what the other boy thought. This was terrifying and he did not like it in the slightest.

Izuku felt Mina nudge his arm and he shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. He'd probably find himself watching the movie as soon as the killer burst out of hiding and murdered the victim in a horribly gory fashion.

Her voice whispered close to his ear, but it didn't make him shiver in a good way given the setting. "Izu, relax. I paused it."

Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked at the screen suspiciously, but he calmed a bit once he realized that she had indeed paused it. How much longer was left? He looked at the movie time and inwardly groaned. They were barely halfway through it.

Mina took one of his hands and squeezed it comfortingly. "You're having a rough time, huh?"

"How can you watch this?" Izuku asked weakly, shaking his head. "It scares the hell out of me."

"I like the thrill," she told him. "Not the murder or anything, but the psychological thrill is energizing, y'know?"

"I don't know about that," he mumbled. "I'll never go to a cabin in the woods ever."

She laughed a bit and closed her laptop, making him frown in confusion. "The movie isn't done."

"No, but I never said we had to watch it all in one go, just that you had to sit through an entire horror movie," she told him. "We'll pick it up where we left off another day when you aren't a totally nervous wreck."

Izuku sagged against the wall, relief flowing over him. "Thanks…"

Mina giggled and moved her laptop, placing it on the floor. She then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him down onto the bed beside her, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Let's cuddle," she suggested, lifting one hand to comb her fingers through his mess of curls. "Cuddles make everything better."

"Cuddles are the best," Izuku agreed, nuzzling his nose into her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Slowly, he calmed down from the thrill of horror movies and began to doze in the comfort and safety of Mina's embrace.

"Now this I can do for the rest of my life," he mumbled into her throat.

Mina giggled and planted a lazy kiss on his fluffy head. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, but I feel like if I were to write a longer chapter for this prompt, it'd just end with them making out. I'm down for that, but I like cuddles too. So cuddles. Woohoo.**


	7. Cabin in the Woods (Camping)

_Chapter Seven: Cabin in the Woods (Camping)_

Izuku flopped onto the mattress with a tired sigh. The cabin's bed wasn't as comfy as his own back at the dorms, but this wasn't bad. He was tired enough to not care about the slightly stiff mattress after the insane day they'd had.

Mina had taken him out camping for a weekend on their Summer Break. It was one of the few times they had off from hero internships and such, and she took full advantage of it to bring her boyfriend out for some rest and relaxation.

Well, maybe not _rest_. Mina was an uncontrollable ball of energy no matter where they went, after all. After arriving at the campsite and getting their stuff unpacked, she'd grabbed his hand and rushed out into the woods, taking him on a quick hike before they reached the lake near the cabin.

That was the start of many hours of outdoor activities including kayaking, swimming, more hiking, a picnic, and then fishing.

When all was said and done, Izuku had caught a couple of fish for dinner and Mina had caught a large and angry turtle that might've taken one of her fingers off if Izuku hadn't jerked her hand away from the reptile's powerful beak. Getting the hook out of it's mouth had been a nightmare, but they all made it out of the event well enough.

Well, the turtle was probably sore and pissed off enough to kill them in their sleep, but Izuku was pretty sure it didn't know how to pick locks or open doors. He hoped.

After that lovely encounter, they'd taken their catches back to the cabin, where Izuku got to cooking their dinner and while Mina cleaned herself up. Admittedly, he'd been kind of dubious about camping in a cabin, but he would agree that it was much better than crashing in a small tent with no way of cleaning off the dirt covering their bodies.

Once he cleaned up as well, they enjoyed their dinner outside at the fire pit right next to their cabin. The stars covered the sky by then and Mina went about showing Izuku the various constellations they could see while they made s'mores.

Finally, with both of them full, content, and sleepy, they decided to retreat inside to crash for the rest of the night.

It felt like every muscle in his body was made of lead. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this tired. Izuku had fantastic stamina and he was in really good shape thanks to heroics training, but he chuckled when he realized he'd had enough fun to exhaust him just as much. It was a pleasantly tired feeling.

He caught a glimpse of movement by the door and lifted his head enough to see Mina walk into the room in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt she'd stolen from his suitcase earlier. She smiled at him and crawled into bed beside her boyfriend, letting her face fall onto the pillows. Izuku snorted as she let out a muffled groan.

"M' tired," she managed, but she sounded quite happy about that.

"Me too," Izuku agreed, reaching over to switch off the lamp next to the bed. The blanket of darkness that took over the room, coupled with the sound of insects chirping outside made him feel even calmer.

Mina somehow found the strength to push herself up and shift her body so she was propped up over Izuku. Amber eyes glowed at him softly. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her and lifted his arms to wrap around her body, bringing her down to rest on his torso. Mina snuggled into his embrace, moving one of her legs to cross over his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she planted a lazy kiss on his cheek.

"Good," she mumbled. He felt her body rising and falling beneath his hands with every breath. "I had fun, too."

"I'm glad," Izuku replied, nuzzling her fluffy hair with his nose. "Just don't try to mess with another turtle, ok? I want you to keep all your fingers."

Mina snorted and he felt her soft body quiver with laughter. "That turtle is probably planning our assassination."

"Can't really blame him. Poor guy," Izuku muttered, still smiling broadly. He moved one of his hands to gently caress Mina's back, rubbing up and down her spine absently. She made a low, throaty sound in response.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Sweet dreams, babe."

"Good night, Mina," Izuku yawned, kissing her head one more time before they both drifted off into a deep, pleasant sleep.

And in a pond far, far away from the cabin in the woods, an exceptionally angry turtle plotted the destruction of the human race.

* * *

**A/N: It's done! I couldn't think of much for this prompt, honestly. Looking back on all of my own camping trips, there's just so much that I'd end up writing way too much for a single chapter to handle! But anyways, late as it was, I've finally finished my contributions for IzuMina Week 2019! Here's hoping I get to participate in IzuMina Week 2020 next year as well!**

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
